


Incorrect Quotes | Pitch Perfect Edition!

by Ambrace



Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Just a random collection of Incorrect Quotes made by the Pitch Perfect Characters. If you have a favorite quote that you'd like to see the characters from Pitch Perfect say; feel free to request.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has some "unwelcomed guests"

**Emily Junk:** Hello people who do not live here.

 **Chloe, Beca & Amy:** Hi. Hello.

 **Emily Junk:** I gave you a key for emergencies.

 **Amy** _*holding bag of chips, talking with mouth full*_ **:** We were out of Doritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low Cholesterol Search.

**Chloe** _*raiding fridge*_ : Don't you have anything with low cholesterol?

**Beca** _*drinking a beer*_ : Napkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an episode of Roseanne.


	3. Losing Your "Virginity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily lost her "virginity"

**Chloe:** Emily, I can't believe you finally lost your virginity!

**Fat Amy:** Wait. This isn't like the time you bought a hamster, named it Virginity, then lost it, is it?

**Beca** _*smacking Amy on the arm*_ : Be nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an episode of That's 70s Show


	4. Fat Bumper Texting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Amy x Bumper Allen texting one another

**Fat Amy:** We need to talk.

 

 **Bumper:** Why? :) xxx

 

 **Fat Amy:** Something doesn't feel right.

 

 **Bumper:** :O Are you being serious? :(

 

 **Fat Amy:** We've been going out for like a year and a half nearly, and ...

 

 **Bumper:** And ...

 

 **Fat Amy:** You haven't once made me a Sandwich!

 

 **Bumper:** -_-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will find the original when I'm on a computer


	5. Hold My Drink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy asks a Bumper, whom she just met, to hold her Jungle Juice.

**Fat Amy _*to Bumper who she just met*_ :** Can you watch my drink while I go to the bathroom?

**Bumper:** sure, but do you think having dudes you don't know watch your drink is a good idea?

**Fat Amy:** I watched you mouth the words to that High School Musical song and figured you were harmless.

**Bumper:** Word, I got you babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add the inspiration here soon as I find it

**Author's Note:**

> Emily finds some "uninvited" guests in her home. Based on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


End file.
